


A Faerie's Plight

by Snow_Leopard_777



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Elementalists, Faeries - Freeform, In Paris, Kitsunae, Miraculous Ladybug-Kinda, Seer, artist, puns, supernatural beings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Leopard_777/pseuds/Snow_Leopard_777
Summary: A young girl is trying to survive in Paris while hiding the fact she's half fae from her remaining family, friends, and classmates. Let's see how well that goes over after she crash lands on her crush's houseboat.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dyanna decided to jump off the roof. Now, this was not a rare occurrence for her- nor was it a suicide mission. See, opportunities for her to stretch her wings without her father noticing her disappearance from upstairs were exceptionally rare, and the strain of maintaining a glamour all day was very taxing.

One deep breath to psych herself up, as she couldn’t forget the first few times she’d tried this and fallen off the third-story balcony, and she stepped off the railing, quickly calling a glamour to cover her until her wings could lift her above the clouds. The pale-pink gossamer pinion’s unfurling to catch the air, pushing her up, up, up into the sky as her nearly-blue hair spread out behind her in the wind. As soon as the clouds sufficiently covered her, she dropped the glamor, soaring above the clouds, finally able to let her wings extend and carry her. It was peaceful, being able to let her pink wings flutter as she drug her hands through the clouds, spinning through the air. 

Her heart nearly stopped when she noticed the dark storm clouds gathering a few feet ahead of her. Lightning flashed not five yards in front of her face, making the young faerie’s heart stop even as she turned to rush for home. She knew she wouldn’t make it when the clouds seemed to move even faster, almost as though they were chasing her. She tried her best to cast a blanket illusion over herself, a feeble last effort to hide herself descending from the sky in case anyone was actually outside in this weather. 

Dyanna looked around at the location she landed, wondering why the ground was rocking under her feet until she noticed that she was standing on Luka’s houseboat, her face instantly flaming bright red as the thought of her crush being housed under the deck she was standing on. _Down, girl._ She thought to herself, quickly glancing around the vessel of housing to make sure no one could see her. She ruffled her wings, knocking out some of the water that was still housed in them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Luka glanced out the window of the cabin resting at the back of the boat when he heard a loud _thump_ , starting when he saw Dyanna looking around the boat, her wings spread out in all their glory behind her. She was a little hazy in his vision, which was when he realized she was trying, and failing, to maintain a glamour. He bit his lip, wondering if he should go check on her. Sure, he’d dyed all but the tips of his teal hair to help him blend in with normal human society, but that was much different than a faerie using a glamour to hide herself when she went to school or flew through the air. It was much harder to wash away dye than magick, and he could always claim he’d dyed all his hair teal. 

Dyanna’s blue eyes seemed to glow sapphire for a minute, then returned to their normal sky coloring. He instinctively ducked when her eyes started moving across the deck, only coming up after he was certain it was safe to look. He’d never seen her wings before. Luka had noticed that there was often some kind of hazy quality to the air directly behind her in the shape of wings, but he would not have been able to detect it if he were completely mortal. His water-elementalist side helped with sensing changes and shifts in the air. 

He made another glance over her wings, checking for any marks that could indicate she was knocked out of the sky for some reason. There were none, and he breathed a sigh of relief, finally bringing up the courage to walk outside and confront his crush about basically crash landing on his house. He straightened his shoulders, took a deep breath, and froze. There was a storm report, with a very fast-paced thunders storm headed their way. It was nearly upon them when he checked the radar. It was very possible that Dyanna wasn’t trying to tell him that she was a faerie, but simply landing on the first solid ground she could find after being caught by the storm. His shoulders deflated instantly, then straightened back up when he realized that he could play it off as her coming to visit him, without the little tidbit about him seeing her wings, of course. 

Deep breath, slowly reach for the handle. Grasp handle, another deep breath, turn, walk outside. He refused to laugh at the comical way Dyanna’s eyes widened, nor the way her wings fluttered behind her, almost as though they were looking for a position where they were unnoticeable. It was especially amusing when the pinions of her wings folded forward, as if they were trying to hide Dyanna from his sight. “Hey,” he said, “Dyan, you do realize that if you’re seeking shelter from the storm you could have just come inside, right?” 

She shook her head. “Truthfully, I wasn’t even sure where I was. I just kinda hopped ship hoping someone I know would be on board,” she told him, smiling shyly. “I went out to stretch my muscles, but I got a little stranded and turned around by the storm. Sorry if I bothered you,” she murmured. 

His eyes darted over her shoulder to look at her wings again, and Dyanna felt her heart stutter. There was no way he could see through her glamour, was there? No, it was impossible. She vehemently refused to believe that he could see her wings, even though she knew deep down that all her tries to hide were in vain. He knew.

He observed her wet state, her entire body was sopping wet. It wasn’t really raining yet, as much as it was misting, and he didn’t see it pouring down anywhere else, but he decided to play along with her. “It must be really pouring back towards the bakery,” he remarked. “Come on down and get dried off,” he gestured for her to follow him and led her below deck. 

Neither of them noticed the figure standing at the brow of the boat watching their exchange. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

Dyanna sighed as she wrung her hair out again. She hadn’t realized just how wet the storm had gotten her before she landed. She could only be grateful that her glamor seemed to have mostly held, as Luka didn’t look freaked out or anything by her wings. She quietly wondered if he noticed them but just didn’t say anything by the way his eyes kept glancing over her shoulders, right to where her wings would be when visible, but shook off the feeling. Of course, he couldn’t see her wings, even K.C. wouldn’t be able to resist reacting, and she was her best friend. 

Luka silently passed her a towel, then stood there awkwardly for a minute, trying to think of what to do. “Um, I guess after you dry off, you can just come hand out in the above deck cabin with me,” He finally decided. “The storm’s gonna hit hard soon, and we wouldn’t be able to take you to the bakery and make it back here in time. Sorry.” He said, as a small blush worked its way up his cheeks.

Dyanna flippantly waved her hand through the air. “It’s fine. I’ll just call my dad and tell him I’m waiting out the storm with a friend. He’ll understand.” She slipped into the bathroom, leaning against the door and taking a deep breath. She’d been working on stopping stuttering around Luka, and it looked like it was working. She actually managed to have a full conversation with him. It was all good, he’d only ever see her as a friend anyways. Her breath shuddered out of her chest, and she brought up the towel so that she could really start drying. She was surprised by how quickly the towel absorbed the moisture, it was just short of magickal. 

She wished she could tell someone about what she was, but any time she tried, she remembered her mother. ‘ _ No one will ever love you as you are. They will want to use you, and then they will leave you. Using a glamor to hide yourself is always the best path. _ ’ Her mother’s words had carved out who she was, not even her father knew of her special attributes. 

She took a long, hard look at herself in the mirror, noticing that the last vestiges of the glamor had washed away while she was drying off. She wouldn’t be able to call back on her power until she’d had some type of contact with the earth, and that was not really likely while on a houseboat. She let out a small huff of breath, knowing she’d have to let Luka know what she was if she ever wanted to get off the ship. 

She slowly opened the door, glancing down the hall to make sure that neither Luka’s mom nor sister were in view. The ladder squeaked slightly as she climbed up it, forcing her to freeze and glance around. There wasn’t even a shadow moving. She quickly scuttled the rest of the way up the ladder, tripping over the last rung and accidentally falling on Luka. It wasn’t the clichéd movie screen guy-catches-girl type of scene, but instead one of her bowling him over and both of them winding up sprawled on the floor. 

“We need to talk,” she huffed, clearly not ready for whatever she was about to tell him. “So, I’m not exactly human, and, uh, see, I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, but I guess that’s kinda shot now. I mean, there’s not really any way to hide it until I get back on land,” she rambled. 

Luka held up a hand to stop her. “Dyan, calm down. Whatever it is, I’m sure it isn’t that bad. Just take a deep breath and try again. With less rambling, please,” he grinned, trying to reassure her.

Dyanna decided to listen to him, and after a deep breath, she closed her eyes, then opened them again so that she could look at him when she said it. “I’m half fae.” The words had slipped out of her mouth before she realized it, but it was too late to change it. Letting her eyelids fall, she spread her wings fully, a small smile playing with her lips when she heard Luka’s awed gasp. “ _ Maman _ was a faerie, full blooded. She used glamor on me for a long time, until I learned how to operate magick myself. Unfortunately, I’ve been away from the earth too long for me to be able to cast even a simple glamor right now.” She told him. “Glamor’s allow us to hide or change our appearance and accouterments, so be it our wings, clothes, or even distinguishable features such as eye and hair color.” She explained, her eyes still closed.

She finally slightly opened her eyes to stare at him when she heard his somewhat muffled chuckle. “Sorry.” He said, instantly contrite. “You know I’m no good with people. But I saw your wings earlier. It’s okay though, I won’t tell anyone.” He informed her, his cowardice taking control at the last possible second to keep him from telling her what  _ he _ was. 

They instantly grabbed one another when the boat started viscously rocking from side to side. Luka sent his aura through the hull of the ship and into the water, trying to figure out the problem. He gasped when he felt the dracaena circling the ship. Those were Serpent Women no one wanted to challenge. Just thinking about the two thick snake-tails that served as legs made him shudder. He was certain he knew just who they were after, too. His hopefully-soon-to-be-girlfriend. 

“Dyan, we need to get you out of here. A boat isn’t exactly the safest of places for an earthen faerie, even if there are water-elementalists aboard.” He warned, hoping she’d pick up on his admission after he was a good ways away from her. He wasn’t sure he was ready for her questioning.

“Sure.” She squeaked. “I think I have enough oomph to get us back to dry land.” She chattered. She really didn’t want to know what was in that water. Not thinking about how wrongly it could be taken, she quickly grabbed him by his waist, opened the door, and threw them both into the air, just barley avoiding the reach of the shadowy figure on deck. She never looked back to see the woman with bright white faerie wings step out of the shadows, but Luka did.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

She gently touched down at the base of a tree only a few kilometers from the seine. There were no words to describe how confused she was. She’d told her crush, after basically crash landing on his house, that she was half-fae, and he’d as good as admitted that he was a water elementalist. She briefly considered asking him about it, but then decided against it. She’d already messed up enough for one day. 

She turned to face her crush. “Thanks for the help, Luka.” She said. “I have to get home now, or else  _ Papa _ will be worried. I guess I’ll see you at school?” She offered hopefully. 

Luka only smiled and nodded once before turning to head back on the ship. Dyanna sighed after him, but then turned to make her own way home. There was no way she wanted to be caught in another disaster. 

She froze when she felt the magick surrounding the bakery. It was much more potent than the protection charms she’d laid. She braced herself and reached forward. The air surrounding the outside parameters of the bakery was thick, almost syrupy with its consistency. Continuing to keep her arm extended ahead of herself, she moved forward, only really struggling through the air for a minute. The boarders didn’t feel hostile, but more like someone else was trying to defend the bakery. 

“Dyanna!” Her father shouted, bounding towards her. “I was wondering where you’d gotten off to!” He cried, enveloping her in a bear hug. “That music boy, Luka, called and said you’d gotten caught up talking to him. I’m so proud, my little girl’s growing up!” He said, referring to Dyanna’s tendency to lose all reasonable speech around Luka. “And it’s all on your own accord!” 

Dyanna hugged her father back for a second before the full implications of his words sank in. “ _ Papa, _ did you just make a guitar pun?” She asked, her eyes narrowing on her father, who suddenly became very interested in whistling and watching the clouds. 

“What, you know I like to pick as much as the next person.” He teased. He knew his daughter would come back with some kind of cat pun, or plant related pun. Those were her favorites. 

“ _ Papa, _ you can be a major pain sometimes, rather than when you’re usually just a minor pain.” She informed him. It took him a second, but then his smile could have lit up half of Paris. 

“It does a harp proud to be able to hear a daughter be able to make something besides a cat or plant pun.” He said.

“Well then, purr-haps you should have more faith in your sapling.” Dyanna said, making it her dad’s turn to groan. 

“Forget I said anything.” He teased. “Go on up and do your homework. You can come help in the bakery later.” He smiled. 

Dyanna waved over her shoulder, taking the stairs two at a time so that she could get to the tower. She darted across the room, instantly leaping and sprawling on the chaise so that she could start her homework. She was only half-way through the problems when she turned to investigate the loud  _ thump! _ that resonated through her room, the world going dark before she’d turned seventy degrees. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom paid no attention to the loud thumps coming from his daughter’s room, he knew just how clumsy she could be. Especially if she was trying to dance with the music while taking a small break from math or something. What he did pay attention to, though, was the fact that Dyanna never came down from her room, never started music playing, and the thumping had stopped, leaving an eerie silence behind. He quickly went up the stairs, not quite running, but not walking either. 

He felt his heart stop beating in his chest when he took in the state of his daughter’s room. The chaise-lounge she sat on to do her homework was overturned, the table upside-down, and the balcony doors wide open. In his state of shock, he was even incapable of processing the steps on the stairs behind him. He did not react to the difference in the room until Luka shoved past him, running to the balcony to shout Dyanna’s name. 

Tom blinked several times to bring himself out of his stupor, looking back to see Dyanna’s friends standing back. K.C., Josephine, Nathaniel, and Luka were all there, but his daughter was gone. Why were they there? Shouldn’t they be at their houses? 

He gulped before speaking. “What are all of you doing here?” He demanded. “Do you know anything that has to do with my daughter’s disappearance?” 

“Of course not.” Josephine assured him. “I just had a really bad feeling about things, and when I got on the group chat and asked about it, Luka said he’d been feeling off too.” She fibbed. She definitely wasn’t about to tell this man that she was physic. 

“Tom, can we look around and see if we can find anything Dyanna may have left? Maybe a clue or something?” K.C. asked. 

Tom swept his arm across the room. “Be my guest.” He said brokenly. “I don’t know how much you’ll find, though.” His shoulders slumped, and he headed back downstairs. 

Josephine immediately moved to the center of the room, a sunny glow emanating from her, filling up the room, before easing away. K.C. instantly moved to take up the northern point of Dyanna’s room, Luka had filled them in on the situation on the way there, and she knew that North was the direction for Earth. 

They were suddenly able to see Dyanna sitting on her chaise, homework spread across the table. It was odd, seeing Dyanna sitting on the chaise, even while they saw the chaise turned over on its side.

“That’s the woman I saw on my boat!” Luka informed them, gesturing at the white-winged woman landing right inside the balcony doors. They watched Dyanna start to turn her head, and the woman throw a ball of  _ something _ at their friend, catching her straight in the head. Nathaniel eased a good way away from Luka when he heard the growl the other boy let out at seeing Dyanna attacked and taken.

“We’ve got to go find her.” Luka told them. He wasn’t asking for their help anymore, he was demanding it.

“Of course. She’s our friend too, even if Joe’s too much of a Tsundere to admit it.” K.C. soothed. “You already know we’re in this with you.” 

Josephine’s yellow glow grew again, filling every corner of the room, this time ebbing away to reveal a compound. Nathaniel almost instantly had paper and pencil in his hands, sketching the map with quick, deft moves. He copied it thrice more, so that they could all have a copy. He knew they were going to need it with the way Josephine was eyeing first the map, then him. He silently handed off the papers after he finished, waiting for the plan to be hashed.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Dyanna groggily lifted her head. The last thing she remembered clearly was sitting down to start her homework. After that, things got a little blurry. She gradually blinked all the haze out of her eyes, observing the odd room she was locked in. She let herself sway for a minute, finally realizing that it wasn’t just her swaying, but the ground itself was swaying. A boat. She was on a boat. She could work with this. If she could get into the water and Luka was looking for her, she was certain that he could find her. She just had to get out of the chains.

She started to call upon her element to help her, then slumped in defeat. She would not be able to break the chains with magick, they were iron. Iron was the only metal unaffected by magicks, it would be burning her if she were any more fae. She started to let her eyes fall closed again so that she didn’t have to face the stark reality she was facing, until the door ricoche’d off the wall with a loud  _ clang! _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We attack from this sector, while Luka goes in here. We may be able to draw off enough of them that he can use his training to get him the rest of the way to Dyanna.” Josephine said. No one else was allowed to call Dyanna Dyan, that was for Luka alone. They all remembered the incredible hissy-fit he threw after Dyanna was out of hearing and sight range, letting everyone know he’d staked his claim when Nathaniel called her Dyan by accident. 

He was still studying the map, as though it could possible tell him any more than they had already gleaned from it. “Are you sure you can’t get this thing to tell us any more, Joe?”

“Nope. We know that she’s on the ship, and we only know that she’s in that room there because I can’t see her, and that’s the only room I have absolutely no visibility into. The walls must have iron or something in them. Sorry, Luka. You’re gonna have to wait to figure out how she’s doing until you get to her. All the more incentive for you to get to her faster. When we go in, we go in fast and hard. Don’t hesitate. Nathaniel, you know you’re on distraction duty. If you get hit by a spell, I’m gonna be pissed. K.C., you shift into the fox you are and cause as much mayhem as possible. I’m just gonna glow and distract them with random places I can see. Everyone ready?” She asked. A chorus of “yeah”’s echoed through the room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dyanna looked at the white-winged woman standing in the doorway and couldn’t help but to be very glad that this woman was full fae and came into a room full of iron, especially after she recognized the woman who was supposed to be dead. As soon as her mother got close enough, she lunged off her position on the ground and wrapped the chains around the faerie’s throat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Luka followed the sound of struggle down the hall, not even needing Nath’s map anymore. He slammed into the room with Dyan without hesitation, ready to fight. What he  _ wasn’t _ expecting was to find Dyan holding the perpetrator in an iron grip with chains.

“Luka, you don’t happen to have a bobby-pin, do you?” Dyan asked.

“Um, no, but I do have a knife.” He offered. Dyanna nodded and held out her hand. She made quick work of the chains after she had something to pick them with, instantly clipping the chains onto the woman. Luka looked at her funny. “Uh, what is this all about?” He asked.

Dyanna let out a hefty sigh. “I don’t know, but I guess it’s time you two met. Luka, this is the mother my father and I believed to be dead.” She said. She could feel the rest of her friends watching from the hall, not wanting to get in her way. “Apparently, she never died, she just pretended to. God only knows why,” she scoffed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ Three months later:  _

 

Dyanna slowly touched down in front of the bakery and gripped onto Luka’s hand just a little tighter. She wanted to tell her  _ papa _ about her secret, but she couldn’t bring herself to worry him like that. There had been monsters attacking the bakery on a regular basis since she walked away from her mother. She could already picture how that conversation with her dad would go. 

_ Oh, yeah, by the way Papa, the reason monsters keep attacking the bakery is because they’re after me. Oh, and you can’t see them because your totally and completely human. You wouldn’t even know they search for me.  _

  
  



End file.
